wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill the Billycart
'''Bill the Billycart '''is a Series 4 episode. Synoposis Join The Little Wiggles and their friends as they build a billycart and do the astronaut dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Go walking on the moon and go for a ride in the big red car. We can go to a Wiggly Party and then let's all Sail Around The World. Song List # Elbow To Elbow # Where's Jeff? - Little Wiggles # Walking On The Moon - Wiggly Animation # Here Come The Wiggles - Wiggly Animation # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - Wiggly Concert # Wiggly Party # Sailing Around The World - Wiggly Animation Gallery ElbowtoElbow-OutsideVersion.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" BilltheBillycart2.png|Anthony introducing "The Little Wiggles" segment BilltheBillycart3.png|The Other Little Wiggles BilltheBillycart4.png|Little Anthony BilltheBillycart5.png|Little Murray and Little Anthony BilltheBillycart6.png|Little Anthony eating an apple BilltheBillycart7.png|Little Jeff BilltheBillycart8.png|Little Jeff thinking BilltheBillycart9.png|Little Jeff sleeping BilltheBillycart10.png|Little Greg BilltheBillycart11.png|The Little Wiggles BilltheBillycart12.png|"Anthony, you're eating that apple faster than I can work." BilltheBillycart13.png|"That gives me an idea!" BilltheBillycart14.png|A crate of apples BilltheBillycart15.png|Little Anthony eating a red apple BilltheBillycart16.png|Little Anthony's hand taking a green apple BilltheBillycart17.png|Little Anthony eating a green apple BilltheBillycart18.png|Little Anthony's hand taking another apple BilltheBillycart19.png|Little Anthony's hand taking another apple BilltheBillycart20.png|Little Anthony's hand taking another apple BilltheBillycart21.png|Little Anthony eating another green apple BilltheBillycart22.png|Little Anthony BilltheBillycart23.png|The apple cart full BilltheBillycart24.png|The apple cart empty BilltheBillycart25.png|Little Anthony eating the last apple BilltheBillycart26.png|Little Anthony BilltheBillycart27.png|"Hey, Wiggles" BilltheBillycart28.png|"I found the seat for the billycart!" BilltheBillycart29.png|The Little Wiggles and Bill the Billycart BilltheBillycart.png|Little Murray in a billy cart while Little Anthony pushes BilltheBillycart30.png|"Now it's song time with the Little Wiggles." BilltheBillycart31.png|"Beauty mate!" Where'sJeff(LittleWiggles).png|The Little Wiggles: "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff(LittleWiggles)SongTitle.png|Song title Where'sJeff(LittleWiggles)2.png|Little Jeff sleeping File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-Astronaut.png|Ryan and Caterina doing the astronaut File:Dorothy'sDanceClass-Astronaut2.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: Astronaut File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)BigRedCar.png|The Big Red Car File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)2.png|Cartoon Greg File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)titlecard.png|Here Come The Wiggles File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)3.png|Cartoon Murray File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Cartoon Jeff File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Cartoon Anthony File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)6.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Anthony playing the drums File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)9.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Cartoon Henry File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Henry's Place File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)17.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)18.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)21.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)22.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)24.png|Cartoon Dorothy dancing File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)29.png|The Cartoon S.S Feathersword File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword and his crew File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)33.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)35.png|Cartoon Wags' World File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)36.png|Cartoon Wags File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)37.png|Cartoon Wags playing with his ball File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)39.png|Cartoon Wags doing a split File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)41.png|Cartoon Jeff playing the red Starry Keyboard File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)43.png|Cartoon Murray playing the red Maton guitar File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)48.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)50.png|Cartoon Captain, Cartoon Henry, and Cartoon Wags File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)51.png|Cartoon Dorothy and Cartoon Captain File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)52.png|Cartoon Henry, Cartoon Wags, Cartoon Jeff, and Cartoon Greg File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)53.png|Cartoon Dorothy and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)54.png|Cartoon Captain and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)55.png|Cartoon Wags and the Cartoon Wiggly Dancers File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)56.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)57.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)58.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)59.png File:HereComeTheWiggles(WigglyAnimation)60.png TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TVSeries4ConcertPrologue.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WigglyParty-TVPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Wiggly Party" WigglyParty-2005.JPG|"Wiggly Party" HenryandWagsinTVSeries4.jpg|Henry and Wags TheAwakeWigglesatSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Sydney Harbour AnimatedGregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg WalkingontheMoon-WigglyAnimation.jpg HereCometheWiggles-WigglyAnimation.jpg Bandicam 2018-08-10 14-58-47-647.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-05 19-05-08-026.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-05 19-03-03-517.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-07 21-01-33-381.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-08 16-35-14-613.jpg TheMaleWigglyGroupinTVSeries4.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group WhenWeWereYoung-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group * Alternate titles *Astronaut Dance (Playhouse Disney title) *Astronaut Dance/Wiggly Party (Sprout title) Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:TV Galleries